zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids: Genesis
Fifth series? Shogakugan has it as four series. CC/GF are two seasons of the same series, in other words. I can't see a more official source than that. Pointytilly 03:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I believe these articles are quite old, and the majority of the text comes from copy-pasted old wikipedia pages. A lot of things need to be updated in this page, for example Note: This section only includes Zoids that do not possess their own article at this time. For information on these Zoids, see each Zoid's respective article. So, I think calling it the 4th series does make sense, but it would involve update and merging the CC/GF pages for consistency. In other words, feel free to change the pages, they'll all need an overhaul pretty soon anyway. Sylvanelite 10:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) i think we could make it better if we just divided them into the Seasons for exsample: CC and GF= seasons 1 and 2 and we just count that way, because i think its kinda givin that CC and GF are the same but they have differant plots lines that make them independent--Silverblade1 15:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) anyone got a citation for how genesis "has also been scheduled to appear in later games"? In other words, I'm wondering hoe people know what the next non-OG SRW game will contain. Slax01 01:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see, so SRW Gauken has it too? Well, I guess I should dig up some info on that game then... Digging right now, I'll write it up if I can find anything substantial, if I have the time and if I don't get distracted by- oh hey, it has nadesico it in, cool! Slax01 01:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Anyone notices that? This might sound odd, but does anyone else notice that Zi has only one moon in Genesis. Any ideas on this? (Zoids Fanatic 01:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Piccolo blew it up. :P Just kidding, I tend to think that Genesis is in a completely different universe from the previous Zoids animes. Maybe it was like in Battle Story and started the God's Rage or what it was called. Adlas 01:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC) God's fury. Ya, I think it might have to do somthing with that. Of course in my fictional series (which you read about), it's due to the U.U.E. forgotting that moon when transporting that Zi to their galaxy. Ya, my series has multiply Zi's and Earths. (Zoids Fanatic 01:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) I still say it was a stray blast from one of those DBZ fights. :B Adlas 01:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ha. That be funny. (Zoids Fanatic 01:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) If Piccolo did it, here's how it happened. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7a-Vf8CFo4 Adlas 01:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Now that was funny. (Zoids Fanatic 01:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) I fully support the Piccolo theory. Pointytilly 23:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Same here. I guess DBZ and Fuzors got into a fight over time slot, and Zi lost a moon. (Zoids Fanatic 00:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) Ron's Zoid part I was wondering, does anyone know were I can see the Ron's Zoid segments? They sound funny. (Zoids Fanatic 03:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) I can't shed any light where to get them I'm afraid, but I can say that they are only a few seconds long (barely 30 seconds, with the actual talking being barely half that), and are just pics of the Zoid's CGI model, with a brief audio overlayed. If you do see them, you will need a good fansubber, because alot of them don't make much sense in english. The bits I've written are highly interpretative, and may be extremely wrong, but I can't check either way, so if anyone could double-check them that'd be great. Slax01 04:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. They sound so funny. (Zoids Fanatic 04:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC))